Livin' on the Edge
by InsaneInk
Summary: Song fic, Livin' on the Edge- Aerosmith SPOILERS- Season 5 and scenes from 4.22 When the Levee Breaks My views on the boy's 'unhappy event' that occurs at the end of 5.02 Good God Y'all . My first song fic, and one of my first fics in general. Enjoy!


_There's something wrong with the world today_

_I don't know what it is_

_Something's wrong with our eyes_

"Dean."

"What Sam?" Dean said coldly.

Sam trembled a bit. "……Please don't hate me Dean."

_We're seeing things in a different way_

"I don't hate you Sam. I told you."

_And God knows it ain't his_

"I'm sorry Dean. I-I wish I could take it back I didn't mean-"

Dean gritted his teeth and smacked the Impala's steering wheel.

"I know Sam! I fucking know that you're sorry! I'm sorry. Bobby's sorry. We're all Goddamned sorry! What's done is done Sam, we have to stop it now and I…..I don't think I can trust you anymore."

_It sure ain't no surprise_

Sam's hands clenched on his jeans, knuckles turning white.

_Yeah!_

_We're livin' on the edge_

"Dean please…" Sam was begging. He knew he was.

_Livin' on the edge_

"No Sam."

_Livin' on the edge_

Sam just couldn't lose Dean.

_Livin' on the edge_

A tear fell onto Sam's shoulder, facing away from Dean and staring at the black trees that surrounded them like fingers reaching out towards the Impala.

_There's something wrong with the world today_

Dean reaches towards the radio dial, unable to find a good station he flicks it randomly and it lands on the news.

_The lightbulb's getting' dimmed_

Sam snaps his head towards the radio when he hears something unusual.

"A meteor shower barraged west Texas not even twenty minutes ago. The shower, it seems, was not detected by any satellite in orbit and all observatories failed to pick up on any signs indicating activity in space. Many casualties are still being reported, and the damage is incalculable…."

Sam slumped in his seat, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh God…"

_There's meltdown in the sky_

Dean glanced over at Sam, pale and shaking, his own hands gripping the steering wheel like it was his personal anchor.

_If you can judge a wise man _

Sam didn't have an anchor.

_By the color of his skin_

"We should call Bobby." Dean said.

Dean was Sam's anchor. Dean didn't trust him anymore. They weren't going to be able to stay together.

_Then mister, you're a better man than I_

"Y-yeah. I guess." Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey Bobby."

"Sam? What the hell is goin' on?"

Sam took a hitching breath and bit back a sob. "The Apocalypse."

"What?"

"Lilith……Lilith is dead."

Bobby sounded frustrated beyond belief.

"Then why in God's name is the apocalypse on our front porch?!"

Sam opened his mouth to tell Bobby, but Dean's hand shot out.

Sam cringed.

Dean wiggled his fingers, the universal sign for 'gimme'. Sam handed the phone over.

He switched hands and shifted so that the phone was between his shoulder and ear. "Lilith was the final seal."

_We're livin' on the edge_

Sam couldn't hear Bobby's side of the conversation, but he saw Dean's grimace.

_You can't help yourself from fallin'_

"Yeah, Sam killed her."

_Livin' on the edge_

"We got out, barely. Someone magicked us onto a plane. Castiel is dead…..Zachariah is after me."

_You can't help yourself at all!_

"Apparently I'm Michael's vessel."

_Livin' on the edge_

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit." Dean hung up.

I'll. He'll be there. Not Sam.

_You can't stop yourself from falling_

"Dean, don't do this."

_Livin' on the edge_

"Do what Sam? What do you want me to do? You chose Ruby over me. A demon over family, and look what happened. If you can't watch your own back, how can you watch mine?"

_Tell me what you think about your sit-u-a-tion_

"You get hopped up on demon blood, and I tried, we tried, me and Bobby to help. I admit that what we did wasn't….it wasn't right, but. Sam, come on."

Dean looked over at Sam, whose fingernails were digging into his palms.

"I can't do this anymore Sam."

_Complication- Aggravation_

"Then give me a chance Dean."

"A chance?" Dean looks at Sam, incredulous.

"I gave you plenty of chances, Sam. I asked you to stop hanging with Ruby, I asked you to stop using your freaky powers, I asked you to stop drinking the blood. I gave you chances each time, Sam! Now, now I'm done. It's then end of the world, and the final straw. We aren't going to be able to work this out!"

_Is getting to you_

"How do you know Dean?"

_If Chicken Little tells you that the sky is faillin'_

"We. Can't." Dean growled.

_Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling_

"I'm going to go to Bobby's Sam. And you-"

_Back again- I bet you would my friend_

"-You are going somewhere else."

_Again and again_

San sits there quietly, his eyes sting and his mouth is dry.

"Where would I go Dean?"

_And again and_

"I don't know Sam."

_Again and_

"We're just better off apart. And you're better off staying out of this war."

~*~*~*~

"She's poison Sam!"

_Tell me what you think about your sit-u-a-tion_

"It's not what you think."

_Complication- Aggravation _

"Look what she did to you!"

_Is getting to you_

Sam cocks is head, waiting for Dean to explain.

"She up and vanishes for weeks at a time, leaves you crackin' out for another hit!"

"She was looking for Lilith!"

_If Chicken Little tells you that the sky is falling_

Dean huffs.

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong Dean."

_Even if it wasn't would you still come crawling_

"Sam, you're lying to yourself."

_Back again- I bet you would my friend_

"I just, want you to be okay."

_Again and again_

"You would do the same for me, you know you would."

_And again and again_

_And-_

~*~*~*~

_There's something right with the world today_

Sam let out a choked laugh.

"And why is that Dean?"

_And everybody knows it's wrong_

Dean's back stiffened. "Sam."

"No Dean, if you're going to blow me off then at least tell me why you think I should sit this one out."

_But we can tell 'em no_

Dean doesn't answer. Sam's eyes snap to Dean and he glares at the side of his head.

"Okay then, let me guess, you think it's because I'll look at a demon and go batshit crazy for another taste, don't you? You think I haven't learned my own mistakes?"

_Or we could let it go_

"Well I can tell you this Dean, that is one fuck up I won't be making again."

_But I would rather be a hangin' on-_

"I know Sam."

Dean turns to face Sam, eyes somber.

_Livin' on the edge_

_You can't help yourself from fallin'_

"Do you Dean?"

_Livin' on the edge_

_You can't help yourself at all!_

"I thought you said you couldn't trust me?"

"I can't Sam."

_Livin' on the edge_

_You can't stop yourself from fallin'_

Dean pulls up to a gas station, turns the engine off and turns to Sam.

"Not like I used to."

_Livin' on the edge_

"Dean I don't want to leave you."

_Livin' on the edge_

"Sam we're weaker together now. I don't want you in this fight, or anywhere near it."

_Livin' on the edge_

Dean gets out, and starts pumping gas into the car.

_Livin' on the edge_

This is it. Sam knows it.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah-_

Dean takes the gas nozzle out and puts it back on the holder.

_Livin' on the edge_

_You can't help yourself from fallin'_

He pays for the gas with a credit card.

_Livin' on the edge_

Dean puts the card back into his wallet among the many others just like it.

_You can't help yourself at all!_

He shoves his wallet back into his pocket, and turns towards the Impala, and pauses.

_Livin' on the edge_

Instead Dean heads for the trunk and pulls something out. Sam has a sinking feeling in his gut.

_You can't stop yourself from fallin'_

Dean's boots thud on the cracked pavement, and he opens the driver's side door, throwing something at Sam.

It's his duffel.

_Livin' on the edge_

Dean gets into the Impala.

_Livin' on the edge_

Dean opens his mouth, and closes it again.

_You can't help yourself._

He turns towards Sam, who's barley containing the shaking that threatens to make him fall to pieces on the spot.

_You can't help yourself._

_Livin' on the edge_

"Sam."

_You can't help yourself at all!_

Sam zones out, face going blank when inside, he's panicking.

~*~*~*~

"You walk out that door..."

_Livin' on the edge_

"..Don't you ever, come back!"

~*~*~*~

"Sam." Dean says again.

_You can't help yourself_

_You can't help yourself_

Sam calms a bit. Dean can't be leaving him.

_Livin' on the edge_

He can't.

_You can't help yourself_

But Sam knows better.

_You can't help yourself_

"Yeah Dean?" He says, voice breaking.

_Livin' on the edge_

_You can't help yourself from fallin'_

"Get out."

_Livin' on the edge!_


End file.
